Destiny and Driftwood, Murphy's POV, an outtake
by Iadorepugs
Summary: Because we all want to know what Murphy was thinking the whole time. M kind of


**This came from a thought I had this morning......what was Murphy's thoughts through all of Bella and Edward's interactions. **

**I don't own Bella and Edward, I just borrow them from S. Meyer.**

**But Murphy.....he is ALLLLLL mine.**

I watched Bella wander around getting stuff, patiently. At least I tried to be patient. I had things waiting for me outside. Things to smell, balls to chase, sand calling to be run in. Finally she came over with my leash and my excitement took over. There was always a small part of my canine soul that worried we weren't going out today.

I bounced out onto the deck once the door was opened and watched her smell the air. And she was missing out on all the things I could smell. The salt, the sand, the grass, the water, the seaweed, oooh, and there was something dead out there. Maybe I could roll in it when she wasn't looking. My day was looking up.

Finally she led me out. I knew the leash was just to make sure I was listening. I was always listening. She was my girl and I did what she said. At least almost all the time. I stopped to pee on the same tuft of grass I always peed on, making sure it was still mine. Rain was coming, I could feel and smell it. When Bella finally let me off my leash I could barely contain myself. I ran circles in the sand. Partially because it felt good, and because it made her laugh. I liked to make her laugh.

I waited for our routine to start, bouncing in the sand. Come on, come on, throw the damn ball already. Oh, her arm is up annnnnd…..YES! I tore down the beach after it. One of my favorite parts of our walks. Back and forth I ran as she kept throwing the ball for me. I was running back and saw Bella looked too serious. Sometimes she thought about things too much, and I knew I had to distract her. Running as fast as I could I slid to a stop in front of her. Mission accomplished. Sand went everywhere as I dropped the ball.

"Dude. Thanks a lot." I barked at her. _Okay, I've done my part making you think about me instead of you. Now throw the damn ball. _Bella smiled at me. "Like I'm not going to throw it for you. You don't have to bark." Actually yes I do, I'm a dog.

I knew I was going to have to start acting like I was tired soon. It was raining harder and she was going to want to get home. Actually I could another hour at least, but I wasn't a selfish creature. I turned and watched her throw some wood in the water. I fought my instant reaction to chase it into the water. She wouldn't like it if I got soaked in ocean water too.

I saw her looking up at the same house she always did. My dog eyes took in more than Bella realized. The man that lived there watched her too. If people knew how much we picked up on, they would be shocked. Bella liked him. He liked her. When were they going to do something about it? I snorted a little to myself. Thank God that other mutt was gone. Jake. What a mongrel. I had more intelligence and heart in my toenail than he did in his whole body. I never liked him and I made sure he knew it. My proudest day was when I peed in his tennis shoe. And then watched him put his foot in it.

When she turned for home I knew my fun was over. I took off back down the beach towards home. I sprayed more sand on her as I ran by and her reaction was worth it. I could hear her footsteps as Bella tagged along behind me. The steps stopped suddenly and there was the sound of sand being crunched and she swore. I smelled a change in her too, pain? I spun around and she was on the ground. Crap, crap, crap. Running I went back to her. Distract her then assess. My girl wasn't the most graceful person I had ever met.

I gave her a big kiss and sat in front of her. Distraction accomplished I waited to see what she would do. Her heart was beating faster and I could smell the adrenaline. She was hurting. Bella braced herself on me trying to stand. I held still and tried to stiffen my body to help her. She fell back down again. Well this wasn't good. She yelled and hit the sand, then looked at me. "Now what Murphy?" I nudged her trying to tell her I was worried.

Suddenly an idea occurred in my little doggy brain and I knew what I had to do. Before she could grab me I ran up and over the sand to the houses. Actually to the man's house. I knew he was there. Bella was yelling for me and I fought my instant reaction to turn and go back. However I was going to take matters into my own paws.

He was watching me run towards his house. Once I had jumped up on his deck I started barking and pacing. Come on dude. Please tell me you have half a brain? Help my girl! Help my girl! Yes! He's getting up to come out. Oh hurry. He came out and read my tags. Dude I know introductions are polite but let's GO!

Once he knew my name he seemed to realize what I wanted and followed me back over the sand. Bella was not happy with me. I could hear her yelling my name. I ran up to her and kissed her face, hoping for forgiveness. When she saw I had brought help I heard her heart speed up again. I better get a hamburger for this. Leave it to the dog to have to be the one to make the meeting between these two happen.

I waited while they talked. Finally he picked her up. I followed them up to the house. I had a good feeling about this guy, but if he pulled anything on my girl I would bite him in the ass. If he was lucky. I hovered by her while he looked at her ankle. I could tell she was happy to finally meet him, and he was happy too. They both smelled different. I settled down patiently to rest by the door while they talked. The one good thing about being a dog, I could nap anytime or anywhere. It was a good way to pass the time.

Several hours later we went home. It sounded like this man, Edward, was going to walk me tomorrow for Bella. Excellent. At least I wasn't going to miss out on my walk.

My girl stayed physically quiet all night. But I could tell her brain was all over the place. She kept fidgeting and sighing. I could feel her nervousness. Was this because of Edward? Sometimes I didn't understand humans. She talked in her sleep a lot overnight too. When I heard her say his name more than once I knew that he was what was on her mind.

The next morning she was the same, but different. I could feel her excitement. When Edward arrived it just magnified. And he was just as bad. Those two better talk some more today and figure this out.  
I had a nice walk with Edward. He told me he used to have a dog like me named Mo. No wonder I liked him. Plus he could throw the ball farther than my girl. Bonus for me. Hopefully Bella hung onto him. I could see him fitting into my world quite nicely.

When we got back to the house they did sit and talk. And talk and talk and talk. Jeez. When were they going to see that they were meant for each other? I may only be a dog, but even I could see how they felt. And I could smell it. Damn my sense of smell. There were times it gave me more information than I wanted.

I zoned out for awhile. They both fell asleep for an hour. I napped while they did. They had lunch and ended up back on the couch. Sigh. Then suddenly the atmosphere changed. I looked up from where I was resting. Oh well, I guess by the way they are kissing they finally figured it out.

I could smell the change in the air again. Then they disappeared into Bella's bedroom. If I didn't know better, I would think he was killing her in there. But I knew she wasn't dying. However whatever he did was better than the mongrel ever did. My girl had never been that loud ever with Jake. Well, I was glad they were both happy. I loved my girl. And I liked Edward.

I found my chew bone and lay back down. Looked like I was going to be here resting for a quite awhile. I definitely was owed a hamburger for this.

******The Next Morning******

Well I'm glad that my girl didn't forget to feed me this morning since she didn't sleep a lot last night. Neither of them did. And now I was seriously wanting some ear plugs. I wonder if they made them for dogs? Oh well. I guess I was going to have to get used to the noise. Edward was here to stay I think. All in all, that was a good thing.

I ran over to where they were in the kitchen and pulled on Edward's jeans. _Come on guys, stop trying to go for some sort of record and take me on my damn walk!_


End file.
